gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Golem
|Damage= to |spawn=In Villages or built by a player |drop=3–5 Iron Ingots , 0–2 Poppies |techname=villager_golem |exp=0 |fa=1.2.1 (Snapshot 12w08a) |idb=99 }} Iron Golems are tough utility mobs, built with four blocks of iron and one Carved Pumpkin or jack o' lantern. They are immune to drowning, fall damage, and knockback. Iron golems will naturally spawn in villages with at least 21 doors and 10 villagers. Iron golems are better known for being created by players, and can be created by building a vertical T of 4 iron blocks, and then placing a carved pumpkin on top. Slaying Iron golems drop 3–5 iron ingots and 0–2 poppies on death; however, when a player kills an iron golem, a player's popularity in a village will decrease by -5. If the popularity level is below -15, natural iron golems will try to attack and kill a player. This does not apply to player-made golems. Behavior Iron golems will become aggressive against any nearby hostile or neutral mob other than creepers or wolves. They will attack anything that attacks themselves or a villager, except a player if the iron golem is player-made. A golem will only stop acting aggressively if they defeat a player or mob who attacked them, or if all players leave the game. If the village is near a large pool of water or the ocean, the iron golem will go in the water and stay in it until it dies. They may give the small villagers a poppy. How to Build To create a iron golem, a player must stack four iron blocks on the ground, then place a pumpkin on top of it. This does not require a crafting table. |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-8= }} Trivia *When created, iron golems will always face south. *Iron golems holding a poppy will turn villager children into adult villagers. *Iron golems may be based on the robots from Hayao Miyazaki's movie Castle in the Sky. *Iron golems would attack creepers in 1.8 only, and only if the creeper has little enough health for the golem to one-shot it. *Iron golems are a reference to The Iron Giant. *Endermen can create iron golems, but this is extremely rare. *Iron golems can be put on a lead. *If an iron golem enters a boat, its hitbox will take up all the space around the boat. The boat will then be indestructible by projectiles or melee, but it can still be destroyed with explosives or after the golem dies. **The only way to get the iron golem out without killing it is with a lead. **The golem's hitbox is too large for anything else to get in the boat with it. *Iron golems will sometimes hold out flowers to villagers. When villager children notice the poppy in its hand, they will slowly approach, and eventually take the flower. *While iron ingots and poppies are obtained by killing iron golems, it's not worth it to create an iron golem and then immediately kill it since it drops once 3-5 of the 36 ingots it takes to make. However, with an artificial village, they can be rigged to spawn for free and die, allowing for an iron farm. *An iron golem's face is similar to a villagers face, as it has a unibrow and a long nose. *If a snow golem misses a shot and shoots the iron golem, the iron golem will attack the snow golem, but the snow golem will not attack the iron golem back. *If there is no village but there is a villager nearby, the iron golem will follow the villager. Gallery Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Utility Category:Humanoids Category:Player Made Category:1.2 Category:Entity